Template talk:Gameworld
Template I can create a template for a section of this, to be filled in with details such as website, et cetera. Make it look a little nicer & more professional. What details would you want to see on it? 13621 (talk) 01:07, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Besides the Website, you could include a few key features that typically detail a server. Gamespy category (Action, Roleplay, Social etc.), expansions+game version (OC/MotB/SOZ v1.X) to name two essential ones. Autodownloader (Yes/No) probably too. Others might include: Launch date, level range, server language (and/or time-zone). I wouldn't include factors that are open to interpretation like magic level. GFallen (talk) 01:36, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Works for me. Will get on it ASAP. 13621 (talk) 06:57, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Since the gamespy servers are now defunct, I think it would be good to also include the Direct Connect address. GFallen (talk) 18:58, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, I've found a similar template at the NWNWiki. A bit crowded though. GFallen (talk) 19:50, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Try using this somewhere: Template:Gameworld. Adapted it from my other wiki, so excuse the color scheme. In the image section, just input the file name & it's extension, and nothing else, since the is already established in the template (but will not show up if it's left empty). The only section that must be filled in is the Name section, but the others can be left empty. 13621 (talk) 21:20, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll get to it tomorrow. GFallen (talk) 02:04, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, take a look: Haven. A few things I've noted: there seems to be a discrepancy between the parameters in the template and those described - e.g. filling in "directconnection" doesn't show. About the "Status" detail - wouldn't it be sufficient to respectively include the world in the "Gameworlds" and "Former gameworlds" category? Or do you mean something else with that? What's the difference between "Established" and "Launchdate"? And, "Required Expansions", perhaps it would be sufficient to say "Expansions"? It looks pretty good otherwise. GFallen (talk) 17:36, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Status could include "In development", for example. Sorry, the established bit (and suceededby) bits are leftovers from the original. Just put up a list of the errors/needed changes.13621 (talk) 04:04, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Added a spot for a large banner (Ie: the ones that go at the top and are HUGE) in the template. It'll show up outside it, but is still part of the template design and will not appear if not put in. Fixed all the little errors I made (primarily forgot to add in the second spot). Made it so the large banner, & the image are also linked to Website, so if a proper website is put in (beginning with HTTP://) the images become clickable as links. 13621 (talk) 04:42, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::It seems bannerwidth was set to 600px by default, but with one banner I tried I left bannerwidth blank, and it still popped the frame (so I had to manually set bannerwidth to 650). GFallen (talk) 14:47, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Move Moved the talk to here to have things in one place. GFallen (talk) 19:37, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Doc First attempt at documenting the template. Not quite sure what to add to "largebanner" though. Personally, I'd prefer people using "image", unless absolutely necessary, so the focus lies more in the content rather than the art. GFallen (talk) 14:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC)